gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Shonen Jump vs. Capcom: Heroes United
Shonen Jump vs. Capcom: Heroes United is a 2.5D crossover fighting game bringing together Shueisha's classic characters from Weekly Shonen Jump together with classic Capcom characters to face one another. This Vs. game follows the premise more so of Marvel Vs. Capcom and Tatsunoko Vs. Capcom, with each player picking teams of two characters with big over-the-top action, special moves, and Hyper Combos while fighting to win the match! Story When Jedah Dohma and Dio Brando form an alliance, two worlds face great peril! The two villains meet when the very fabric of their individual universes weakens, allowing them to seek to conquer both with the aid of allies from both worlds. However, what they did not know is that they had awakened Fortinbras, the Genma God of Light from his slumber. Now, they and their allies act as Fortinbras's heralds, as he seeks to consume both worlds in darkness. However, what he and his heralds do not know is that they have also gained enemies from the heroes of these two universes. With both worlds hanging in the balance, heroes from two worlds must unite in order to fight back the forces of evil and to save the Capcom and Jump worlds from the grip of the Genma God of Light! Gameplay Shonen Jump vs. Capcom: Heroes United is similar to other games in the Capcom Vs. Series, making use of a game system with accessibility akin to Marvel vs. Capcom and Tatsunoko vs. Capcom, with teams of two characters from either company as well as a support character coming together to fight another team of two and a support. However, the control scheme for the game is more like X-Men vs. Street Fighter, Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, and Marvel vs. Capcom by making use of a six-button control scheme, but with the fluidity of Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite and Tatsunoko vs. Capcom to create a new experience. Each player has a large health meter as well as the Hyper Meter, which builds up as your character takes damage or inflicts it as well as performing special moves. This is used for Snap Backs, Hyper Combos, Crossover Counters, and Crossover Combinations. CONTROLS Light Punch (LP) - Square (PlayStation 4), X (XBOX One), or Y (Switch) Heavy Punch (HP) - Triangle (PlayStation 4), Y (XBOX One), or X (Switch) Light Kick (LK) - X (PlayStation 4), A (XBOX One), or B (Switch) Heavy Kick (HK) - Circle (PlayStation 4), B (XBOX One), or A (Switch) Tag (Ta)/Active Switch - L1 (PlayStation 4), Left Bumper (XBOX One), or L (Switch) Support (S) - R1 (PlayStation 4), Right Bumper (XBOX One), or R (Switch) Taunt - Touch Pad (PlayStation 4), View (XBOX One), or ZL or ZR (Switch) ADVANCED GAMEPLAY Crossover Combination - QCF + Ta (uses 2 Levels of Hyper Meter) Delayed Hyper Combo - Input Hyper Combo motion for your 2nd character while your current character is executing a Hyper Combo (uses 1 Level of Hyper Meter) Advancing Guard - LP + HP while blocking an attack Crossover Counter - F + Ta while blocking an attack (uses 1/2 Level of Hyper Meter) Movement - ' '''B or F Dash - F, F Back Dash - B, B Super Jump - D, UB, U or UF Air Dash - F, F or B, B in air Throw - B or F + HP or HK close to opponent (Air OK) Snap Back - QCF + S (uses 1 Level of Hyper Meter) Mega Crash - LP + HP + LK + HK while being attacked by any attack, except a Hyper Combo, and not blocking (uses 1 Level of Hyper Meter) Tech Hit - B or F + HP or HK when thrown Crossover Air Combo - Ta while performing an Air Combo (uses 1 Level of Hyper Meter) Counter Switch - Ta when your opponent is hitting your point character (uses 2 Levels of Hyper Meter) Game Modes Story Mode - Go through the story of how two worlds collide and what the heroes must do to stop a dark god from conquering both their worlds. Arcade Mode - Pick a team of two, go up against 8 teams, then face off with Fortinbras and earn Player Points and a character ending! Versus Mode - Face off with friends or with the CPU for some fun mayhem! Training Mode - Go up against a dummy or a standstill opponent and practice tactics, combos and more. Mission Mode - Take on tutorials and character-specific goals and earn Player Points for finishing them! Online - Take on the world by going up against opponents online and show what you got against them. Gallery - View character art, movies, the sound gallery or more. Shop - Purchase downloadable content items via XBOX Live, PlayStation Network, or Nintendo Online to enhance your game! You also can use Player Points acquired to unlock new character colors as well as unlockable characters. Options - Adjust your game settings, your controller, and other options to fit your style. Characters: Capcom Characters: Shonen Jump Hidden Characters: Capcom Hidden Characters: Shonen Jump Downloadable Characters Over time, DLC characters will be made available to purchase via Player Points once the appropriate updates are made. You can also at this time use cash to purchase colors and/or alternate costumes for the DLC characters as well as getting a Season Pass to unlock them immediately when they launch. Support Characters With the Support button, you can call on a character to offer assistance to your team in different ways, similar to 'Marvel vs. Capcom' and 'Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax' with assist characters. However, each Support character has a cooldown timer once you trigger them, but it's about using them in conjunction with your point characters and Active Switches to make the most of combos you can. ['Capcom'] ['Shonen Jump'] Final Boss '''Fortinbras' Series Debut: Onimusha: Warlords (2001) Tactics After beating 8 teams of 2 in Arcade Mode including the team of Jedah and Dio at Stage 8, you will face Fortinbras. The battle takes place in three stages, each representing his varied forms from the Onimusha games he has been in. His first form will be his form that Samanosuke faced in the end of Onimusha: Warlords. In this form, Fortinbras strikes with his claws, his tail, flame breath, and dark lightning, though he will not move much. When you defeat him, the battle isn't over by a long shot... In Phase 2, Fortinbras absorbs the power of the Omen Star in his background and becomes his first form from Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams. In this form, he fights as he had before, but is more mobile and can move around the background too, shooting laser blasts of dark energy at you. Though in this state, he is very suspectible to Air Combos as well as the right use of Crossover Combinations and Crossover Air Combos. Once defeated here, the final battle begins... In the Final Phase, Fortinbras becomes the Man in White, his true and ultimate form as the Genma God of Light. Just because he is about the same size as most of the cast now doesn't take away from the fact he is still as powerful as he was in Phase 1 and 2, if not more so. In this form, Fortinbras levitates around the stage as well as walking on air, usually his arms behind his back before he makes an attack. When he attacks, he will summon various Genma to his aid as well as shooting fireballs and using the power of his pressure itself to immobilize your characters in addition to creating geysers of fire in addition to using his dark energies as he had before. In this state, Fortinbras does not stagger as he takes hits, so you need to be able to hit him hard and fast to take him down. Once beaten, you've cleared Arcade Mode and unlocked the ending for the character that defeated Fortinbras! Cast: English Cast: Japanese Category:Capcom Category:Capcom vs. Series Category:Namco Bandai Category:Fighting games Category:Crossover Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Arcade games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Shonen Jump Category:"T" Rated Category:2014 Category:"T" rated Category:Nintendo Switch Games